


Real Man

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Edward and language, M/M, Modern Era, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: 'You do realize that the bastard is my fucking husband and you continue to ask me media pumped propaganda questions'





	1. Mustang for Fuhrer!

The machine guns clattered to the ground. The armored vehicles came to a sudden stop. Soldiers raised their heads from behind barricades, like bunnies from the Northern Mountains on high alert for a would-be predator. Their faces are riddled with fear as they turned their heads in all directions taking in the scene around them; bearing all the primary destruction, the carnage, the stench of burning iron that filled the air.

The coppery taste tang the atmosphere. The smoke-filled sky is a brilliant haze of reds and yellows, but it's cold and desolate despite the continuously blazing infernos. Several battalions are regrouping, their lungs starved of oxygen, inflamed from inhaling the smoke. One soldier is screaming at the top of his lungs, the action bringing him to his knees, but he manages to cry out, 'Get a medic' and another, his face is pale, a ghost would probably past the test of being alive than the soldier, 'Is it over?', He disquietingly asks. The servicemen and women looked at him as if what he asked was spoken is an alien language. It was as they were frightened of the answer, the possibility that sooner or later the dead would spring back to life and claim their lives or worse they'd have to partake in taking their lives again.

An alchemist, towering over the men, intimidating, held a warm, reassuring smile, bared his gauntlet-covered fist and offered the troops looking up at him a simple, 'Yes.'

They're other alchemists among the troops; they pocket their chalk, their writing tools, their feet, the sleeves of their white coats brushing the remnants of several transmutation circles. They too are marked like the soldiers, carrying the weight of death on their shoulders— some even more so than others.

One man stood out, like a beacon of hope amidst the devastation. He wore white gloves, smeared by blackened soot. His arm held out in front of him; his thumb, his index, his middle finger relaxes as his arm resumes its place to his side like a loaded bomb.

A bespectacled man taps his shoulder but doesn't say anything. A woman stands close by; a Military grade rifle slung over her shoulder. A single tear falls from her eye, hitting the blood-soaked desert sand, sizzling for a beat and disappearing.

 

* * *

 

"Ishval." Maria Ross, senior co-anchor on 'CNN' Central News Network asked.

And Doctor Edward Elric, Professor with various titles in the fields of Chemical Biology, Alchemic Construction with the core foundation in Chemical, Biology and Physics and occasional Political Strategist answered abstractedly, "Ishval. What can I say that the world doesn't know already? He's a hero."

"Doctor?" Denny Brosh another co-anchor asked, "The world does know, but what about you? What do you feel, Doctor Elric about the war and of General Mustang's actions? Are you defending him on the basis that he was only carrying out orders? What of the many men and women who lost their lives, what can you tell their loved ones. What part of the word "hero" translates to them that the General had protected his fellow armed men and women when the majority of them came back in body bags."

"Denny, as you continue to broach the subject of the General's humanity in this election. What did he or did not during his commendable time during the one of the countries 'fucking' (bleep) indiscriminate war with a peaceful nation? The question you should ask is why the current Fuhrer, Bradley, the General's running mate saw fit to put thousands of soldiers on the ground in Ishval on the fucking assumption that the country had created an array that could permanently wipe out several civilizations."

"Doctor you do realize that we are _LIVE_?" Maria said to Edward.

"I am aware, Maria and I mean no disrespect," Edward contemplatively replied, "but that should come as no surprise."

"Try to keep the expletives at a minimum," Denny offered.

Edward smiled, "I'll try."

Denny Brosh asked Edward another question, "What about your thoughts on the alleged rumors that the General have used women to trade secrets with Drachma and that his assistant Lieutenant Hawkeye is his mistress."

"Fuck!"

"Language," Maria interjected.

"Denny. Maria. You do realize that the bastard is my fucking husband and you continue to ask me media pumped propaganda questions. I wonder if you fucking people realize that the man is singularly the best damn thing to happen to this country in decades. His policies alone will ensure that Amestris is one fucking kiss ass country. The trades that he guarantees will come once he takes command with our neighboring countries, Aerugo, Xing, and Creta —that will virtually promote economic growth, enabling new jobs, lowering taxes for residents in Resembool, Youswell, Dublith, Rushvalley and much more. Not to mention he will end the tyranny of Bradley and his Homunculi brigade. So please fucking, stop. Vote Mustang for Fuhrer!

"There you have it, folks, Doctor Edward Elric, Amestris's golden prodigy, and the next First Gentleman."


	2. LET AMESTRIS BE AMESTIS AGAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mustang's campaign AD!

King Bradley is your Fuhrer, and he claimed that position without a single electoral vote. His position is a fraud. His surrogates appointed him the leader so that they could have control over our government. They have been working behind the scenes for years, manipulating, pulling strings, provoking and evoking lies, thus sending Amestris men and women to fight wars because it fitted in with their agenda to eradicate what they referred to as "stains to humanity." The constitution has changed and now every man and woman have the right to vote. The right to choose someone who has Amestris's best interest at heart.

To Vote for King Bradley is to vote:

_"....the world is better off without the Ishvalans."_

_"...exterminate, exterminate."_

_"...the homunculi are the future."_

_"...secure our borders, total shut down of Ishvalans entering Amestris."_

_"...trades with other countries is useless, Amestris is self-sufficient."_

_"...this is a country built on Alchemy, not religion."_

_"...human transmuation; stronger soldiers."_

King Bradley has been charged with discriminating against minorities and Ishvalans.

**Lior was a mistake, blood for a stone.**

**Ishval Civil War was a mistake, blood for a stone.**

_"...I'm the king of war. I love war. War loves me."_

**_"Do you regret going to war with Ishval?"_ **

_"I have no regrets."_

**_"Do you regret that three-quarters of a nation civilization had been annihilated because of the order you dictated ten years ago?"_ **

_"Not at all."_

**_"Do you want to apologize to the men and women who lost their lives? Do you want to apologize to their families?"_ **

_"No, I don't think my apologies are necessary. It was war; we were fighting a war."_

Bradley has vowed time and time again to oppose the LGBT equality and roll back the progress Amestris has made in creating a community that values, 'love is love' and has "the largest civil right organization dedicating to full equality for all sexual orientations and gender identities."

_"...same-sex marriage is an abomination."_

_"What I say is law."_

Bradley asked why can't we use Alchemists to wipe out other nations.

**Remember the Ishavlan War of Annihilation.**

 

 **LET AMESTRIS BE AMESTIS AGAIN!**  
**PEOPLE FIRST! COUNTRY FIRST!**  
**ALL LOVE IS EQUAL!**

_Paid for by Roy for Amestris_

  
_General Roy Mustang 'The Hero Ishval' and the architect who will revolutionize and the change the Ishval policy, giving back the refugees their holy land and full-fledged amnesty._


	3. Roy's Team!

West Wing in the sprawling expanse of the Amestris Military Headquarters, the staff of General Roy Mustang, made their campaign hub. Five were among the General along with his campaign manager and his best friend.

Captain Vato Falman, a man who lived in facts, and the intellect of team was considered the driving force behind several revelations kept hidden from the country for decades by his opposition. He has also founded a little website, (facts-truths-and-reliable sources.com).

Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda he's the brawns of the team, but that by no means meant he did not have the genius to back up his evident physique. He has the brains to match, offering experience and wisdom and Roy leaned heavily on him to take command in his absence.

Sergeant Major Kain Fuery, timid and too kind for words, is the tech whiz on the team. The General himself had handpicked Fuery from a few candidates that expertly had an aptitude in communications and surveillance equipment. Roy lucked out and nabbed the kid, right after he graduated from 'CIT' Central Institute of Technology. The choice had boiled down over, 'AIA' Amestris Intelligence Agency or to come and work for the Flame Alchemist, the latter proving the kid had made his choice. And to be sure his title Flame Alchemist had no bearing on his selection, Roy had matter-of-factly told the kid his plans for the future.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, the General's most trusted subordinate, love the ladies, though he seems to have trouble keeping one. He has a laid-back charm about him, a country boy down to the cigarette that proudly dangles from his lips and to the drawl of his speech. Jean was honest and if you're looking for loyalty, then look no further, he was the man. Though his intelligence didn't quite match up to the other team members; he always provided a clear-cut and original perspective when confronting any challenge. He was an excellent soldier and a fine friend.

If Breda and Havoc were two of his subordinates whom Roy regard with high value, that's not saying he did not consider the others of any less value, then his last subordinate, First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye was significantly the one who he'd entrusted his life without second thoughts. Hawkeye was the driving ambition of his entire team and the backbone of his little comradeship. She perfectly animated Military courtesies down to the letter. Apart from her well thought of skills in all makes of firearms she kept her colleagues on the track. A click of her sidearm, a perfect align bullet were the tell-tell signs of her handiwork, which are immaculately on display over each of their desks and more so over Roy's desk. Aside from all the strictly disciplined soldier like qualities, she was a friend, a good friend.

And a friend she was but she wasn't his best friend, that honor belongs to Brigadier General Maes Hughes. A devoted family man, well liked by all, and Roy's number one supporter of his aspirations for the position of Fuhrer. He was the sharpest chap Roy had ever met, and his curiosity ambitions were considered by his close acquaintances annoying, but when it mattered, it was well-known that he was the whistleblower of several unsavory conspiracies, the man to get the nitty gritty secrets out on the table. Maes Hughes characteristics for digging up the dirt provided him with two promotions since the war ended and even had shepherd him into opening a private intel agency of his own.

He was momentarily listening to a leaked radio tape with his campaign manager Alphonse Elric, Ph.D., and his brother-in-law. One of Amestris's leading Philosophers in Alchemy and Medicine Practices using the Xingnese form of Alkahestry. And he is the most influential political advocate behind the motivational push to allow young voters over the age of sixteen to vote. His case had been solely base on the slogan, 'send me to war at the age of twelve or nurture my rights as an individual to make the right decisions and secure a future of prosperity and progress for our country.'

"Do you believe we can use it before tonight's debate?" Hughes was saying to Alphonse.

Alphonse said, "I believe we can. It's incriminating, and I'd add after this, the General has the country vote securely in the bag."

Hughes adjusted his glasses, "Wouldn't he make excuses that the media is corrupt and influenced by his opponent's party and that they are promoting false claims to discredit him and push Roy further beyond the Fuhrer's door."

"Not a chance. What he disclosed on this tape, sir, is damning if not warranting him getting impeached or worse," Alphonse said evenly, "Bradley cannot deny that this is not his voice using those words. He's done. It over for him."

Hughes removed his glasses from his eyes, wiped them with a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his uniform and replaced them again over his eyes, "What about retaliation? His supporters are revving up talks about starting a civil war."

Alphonse irritably responded, very much unlike him, "That's inevitable, but are you forgetting who is running and what his name evokes in our citizens and not to mention a hot-headed partner who has rewritten the laws of alchemy."

Hughes was looking at Alphonse steadily, perhaps analyzing everything he'd said, "I guess you're right, but prepare yourself, Alphonse. Those four that follow him will be out for Roy's head when this is all said and done."

Alphonse sighed and looked towards Roy, regarding him carefully before he smiled, not a child-like smile, but a cunning smile, "I say bring it on. We have Louis Armstrong and his full family support, and that idiot Solf J. Kimblee has finally seen the light and endorsed Roy. The Ishsvalan ambassador Scar has also endorsed him, Basque Grande, after the investigation following Lab-Five explosion and what they were doing to the inmates." Alphonse went on and added, "Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell's self-promoting television ad aired earlier this week. And that's so far has been self-desecrating to Bradley's campaign and putting the attention on Roy and what he did during the war. The General's name is sealed and locked for Fuhrer. If the Homunculi wants to talk war, we will be ready. And Hughes I'm not too shabby myself."

"Shabby Alphonse! Give yourself a little credit. You're anything but—," and then Hughes said jokingly, "What of that headstrong brother of yours? You think he'll want his darling baby brother going up against those things?

The door opened and said brother Doctor Edward Elric came in, removing his coat as he entered. Everyone looked up and gave him a courtesy nod—, but quickly averted their eyes after briefly casting them towards Roy's way and then back to Edward, "What?" Edward amusingly asked.

Roy gestured for him to enter his office.

"Oh boy!" Havoc drawled.

Alphonse and Hughes both said in unison, "The interview!"

Breda chimed in, "Looks like the the chief is in for a scolding."

Havoc countered that inviting remark, "More like sucking his face then a scolding."

The clicking sound of a trigger and the stern tone of Riza, "Boys!"

Roy chuckled to himself and closed the door to his office after Edward went inside. He loved his team!


	4. BRILLIANT OR DICTATOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BREAKING NEWS!

This is **CNN** , and we are following **BREAKING NEWS.**

**MIDNIGHT RENDEZVOUS**

_"Did General Roy Mustang meet with several women trading Amestris's secrets to Drachma?”_

**BODY DUMMIES FOUND IN THE BASEMENT OF LAB-5. A LAB THOUGHT TO BE MYTH HAS BEEN RECENTLY DEBUNKED BY THE ELRIC BROTHERS**

_“What did the Fuhrer, King Bradley say about the dummies and his involvement?”_

**HIDDEN ISHVALANS COMMUNITIES IN THE HEART OF CENTRAL**

“ _What did General Raven and General Harris say about the article written by Sheska, a contributing writer for Central Times?_

**BRILLIANT OR DICTATOR**

_“What are General Hakuro thoughts about his Commanding Chief?”_

**SHEEP POPULATION DECLINING IN RESEMBOOL**

_"What did several farmers of the small town say about why the sheep numbers are decreasing?"_

**AND FINALLY LEAKED TAPE OF THE FUHRER TALKING CANDIDLY ABOUT THE ISHVALANS AND WHAT HE PLANNED TO DO TO THE PEACEFUL RACE**

"I’m Grumman, and you are in the War Room. First, you can find me on _Dragon Pulse, @therealgrumman_. Send me a pulse with your questions, and I will answer them at the end of the show."

"Leaked by the Underground Alchemist Movement, a tape recorded about ten years ago detailing his Excellency outspokenly talking about the Ishvalans. What did he say? I'll play the recording."

 _"We need to cleanse Amestris, it's hard enough preventing Cretian and Drachman spies from crossing the borders of Amestris, but what we can do is to remove Ishval from the map. They have been for decades crossing our borders and bringing along their filth with them. Rapists. Murderers. They weren't created equal; they are 'stains to_ humanity _.' I'd like to send several troops to their land and wipe them out completely. Their red eyes are eery. They don't practice traditional Alchemy, and Intel I have suggests that they've created a form of Alchemy that they planned on using to invade Amestris in the coming months. I loathe them. If I had my way I would go to war this very day and extinguish their lives one by one, but as you know, Generals."_

 **Interviewer unnamed:**   _"What about creating a purpose to go to war?_

_"My friend you have given me the answer I needed."_

"Joining me to discuss the Fuhrer's words are, General Olivier Mira Armstrong, Brigadier General Clemin, and Captain Vato Falman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely thanks for stopping by and reading this 'whatever it is" Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the kudos as well.


	5. I'm fine so long as your fine

Roy shook his head as he disappeared behind his office door laughing inwardly. Edward hopped up on his desk making some of the papers littered haphazardly on the surface fly in the air. He caught them and started to peruse the sensitive documents with his back towards Roy; his left leg propped up on Roy's chair and his right leg barely touching the floor.

Roy adored him, was proud of his accomplishments as the youngest tenured professor, all he did with Alchemy, what he continued to do and his never-ending thirst for knowledge. Edward tendencies to use profanities is not surprising and while Roy would not change anything about Edward and his pugnacious temperament, though the Conservatives and Puritans in Amestris may see it differently when he delivers strong language over LIVE television.

The idea seems laughable and irrelevant because that is just Edward, what you see or more often hear, it what you get. Roy thinking that perhaps Edward would dial down his use of rich language and present to the public a refined manner and speech rather than offer obscenities when easily provoked is precisely why the idea seems laughable. Expurgating Edward use of profanities would appear as if Roy is strapping on restraints—which Roy incontrovertibly had never thought about or even planned on doing—ever.

Oddly, though, Edward is a living breath of fresh air that kept Roy on his toes—continued to keep on his toes and he was the reason why a large pool of Liberals, Undecided Independents substantiated Roy's lead in the polls. But the actual test of their vote would be taken into account on election day. Granted he's gaining favorably according to Central Times, 59 percent, and Bradley 27 percent, up 5 percent since the Rockbells ad placement and the rallies they held in East City and Resembool. In spite of the fact that it appears conducive to reel in the other remaining supporters, the final deciding factor of what his surrogates have been doing will more or less boost his numbers or keep them stabilize. His last attempt to nudge those voters in his direction will come down to his performance on the debate stage tonight. There's still 14 percent of the electorate that is undecided in respects to both candidates, opting to place their ballot for a third-party candidate or plan on sitting out the election.

The real importance of those unlikely voters who cannot identify with either party comes down to likability, experience, fitness to be Fuhrer and what they can do specifically for Amestris moving forward. Roy says identify because although he's likable in comparison to his opponent, more times than he cares to mention citizens of Amestris reverts to his tour of duty and question the validity of his status. An honor he'd been decorated with and under no circumstances did he think he deserved the prestigious title. Nevertheless, his fellow armed men and women thought otherwise, and 'Hero' absolutely carried no weight to their opinion of him because like him they fought in a war that had been populated by his opponent.

They saw death hovering and waiting in the air on the front lines. They saw their friends, loved ones, brothers and sisters life extinguish before their eyes. They witness an avalanche of bodies piling at their feet and all because of a man who praised himself as a demigod and a conqueror of a race who he on numerous occasions called 'stains.'

It was that rhetoric that Bradley used to bury fears deep inside the officers serving in the Military and the Amestris people. But though he tried to lock it into their hearts, their minds tightly, he could not prevent the spark of basic human empathy from clawing its way out, the spark of 'what is right,' 'what is moral' and 'what the real value of life is all about.'

Those officers who'd risk their lives reflected. They reflected with their families when they came home. They reflected with their comrades, and that trickle down and resonated with the people of Amestris. His opponent could not rally the masses on his beliefs any longer because, in light of Ishval War, the Fuhrer, and his regime had been spotlighted as the conspirators and the enablers of a conflict methodically planned to start an uprising in Ishval.

News ran quickly like an ember in the wind, spreading like wildfire. It whispered in doorways, on farmlands, in bars, at dinner tables, walking on the streets. It was quick—a slap to face— and then came along the Elric Brothers. The two of them overturned stones in their wake and with each step they took forward, they opened eyes, give people something to consider, to deliberate and then the surprising fact they'd unearth; the existence of the Homunculi.

It's no secret that most of the country lack the knowledge of the what a Homunculus truly is and the ones that had an inkling did not grasp the real purpose of what they represent. However nuisances, people understood the fundamental truths surrounding them, they were part of a super-soldier program, a program initiated with Bradley at the center. He dealt a winning hand when the program established. A mere officer selected to undergo treatments altering his human analogy transforming him into a Homunculus. The preconception mindset in layman terms as seen through the eyes of Bradley's followers is that the Homunculi are the future of the Military, but that is not the case. They are more of a treat than Drachma or any other country trying to get the up on Amestris. They are in fact the reason why the Ishval Civil War commenced. They are not soldiers. They were never soldiers. They weren't a part of the super-solider program, except for Bradley. They are containers created to store the vices of a small essence from beyond the Gate and who refers to himself as 'The Philosopher of the East.' It was Edward and his search to find a cure for his mother's sickness that pointed him into the direction of the Homunculi, the philosopher's stone, and Bradley's identity.

In other words, Edward is essentially the person who made democracy possible for the country. Sure it was Roy's intention, his ambitions to do just that after witnessing the outcome of what a psychopath hell-bent on mass murder can accomplish because no one questioned or criticize his fortuitous plan to wipe out a race. A leader who launched an attack without probable cause. Who used Alchemists as weapons to further his agenda of total domination over the people of Amestris? The reality of Roy's opponent intimidations to invite defeatism in a nation— so that he and his vices could create a stone prolonging their life solicited Roy's commitment to rise to the top and light a fuse under Bradley's browbeat leadership and watch it implode on itself.

It is no surprise really that Bradley and the four vices will try and undermine Roy's candidacy and perhaps try and eliminate him in the process, but with their formidable, ‘Philosopher of the East' in the wind, they have been abiding their time. Roy’s sure they have a plan to concede the election. If what Bradley said at one of his rallies in East City recently, “I will totally accept the election results on the fact that I will win, if I don’t then…” leaving an opening for his followers to form a conjecture that looming beyond the horizon is the civil war. Bradley declaration is a caveat to threaten the legitimacy of Roy’s campaign, the electoral process and cast unprecedented doubt among those voters who are still undecided and to rile up his cult following to take a stance on what they believe or what he’s articulated to them using brainwashing tactics. Bradley has firmly stated that he intended to keep everyone in suspense and he planned to contest the results. He heedlessly commented that Roy and his camp should be ready because he refused to accept losing citing the prospect as it is headlined every day, 'The Promise Day Scenario.' Bradley is scared shitless; of the election, of Roy's campaign, of what Roy personifies and he fears Edward Elric above all.

Edward Elric who his revered as 'The People’s Alchemist.' Edward who blew through Central five years ago and shook up the capital with his startling discoveries. He assumed the role of Amestris's golden boy on the emphasis of his humility, his contribution to the Alchemy community, his philanthropic nature to give back in the name of 'Equivalent Exchange' and for all that if Roy so much as mentions any of his achievements he’ll outright deny them. He's a brand and when he was awarded the key to the city no one was more deserving that Edward.

So, truthfully Edward is the last denotation to sway any right wing voters, liberals and the one’s who describe themselves as undecided right into Roy’s direction. And that's not saying that Roy is not capable of doing just that, but politics is a fickle business and though he secured his position as the next Fuhrer, it can never hurt to cement his place.

Roy came up behind Edward and leaned over his shoulder, taking the stack of papers he had already read through and kissed him on the cheek, lingering for a few seconds before he walked behind his desk, removed Edward’s leg from his chair and sat. He would have loved to at the bluntness of Havoc’s words, ‘suck Edward’s face,’ or in Roy’s more superior position, kiss him senselessly until he was gasping for breath, but that often resulted in both of them coming undone. And Roy concupiscence towards Edward often blurred the lines of time and place.

How often, Roy wondered, had he let his sexual appetite guide is actions when he was with Edward. He had better not let his mind wander because be it as it may, he did not see Edward since last night the need to pull him onto his lap is taking precedence over the fact that he'd planned on — yes, scolding Edward.

“Before you say anything,” he began, “I'm not apologizing.”

"I don't expect it of you," Roy said, welcoming Edward decisive outlook of what he was thinking, "but love," Edward lifted his brow and twitched his lips, "you could have slightly used more subtle choices of language on live television. Think of the children Edward," Roy added with a grin, "think about your nephew and niece."

Edward glowered and clicked his tongue, "Like I give a fuck. Those two rascals have me beaten when it comes to choice of words, and you know it."

"I wonder who they learned it from," Roy said bending his head while hiding a small smile. He picked up a pen and started scratching his signature on a few of the papers on his desk.

Edward scrutinized Roy, no doubt thinking that Roy was avoiding looking up at him because if he did he'd laugh at the audacity of Edward claims that his niece and nephew outmatched his use of profanities when they were barely over the age of five and all they'd learned was at Edward's instruction.

Edward flopped back on his elbows, relaxing his body over Roy's desk, "Now that you've said your dues," he gave a small laugh, no doubt letting Roy savor his little victory, one Roy might add never came easily because Edward most definitely had to have the last word. "I can't wait for this election to be over."

"Why is that?" Roy asked and met Edward's eyes. Caught, he fleetingly thought— not that Edward was caught doing anything wrong. Well, staring at the other was something they both often did, when they thought the other wasn't looking. Roy gleaned that it was a substantial probability that Edward was thinking what he was thinking—he wanted Roy and Roy wanted him.

Edward shifted on the desk, a light coloring on his cheek indicating that he's blushing. "Because I don't have to pretend I like politics and know what the fuck I'm talking about when Denny and Maria ask me to make an appearance on the morning show they host and when I don't have to think about punching the next mother fucker in the face for spewing lies about you. I fucking hate what people say about you, and I know you say it doesn't bother you and it shouldn't bother me either— dammit I know I shouldn't let it rattle me, but fuck it, Roy, I'm reaching my tipping point."

"Edward you do know what the fuck you're talking about, as you've blatantly stated," Edward rolled his eyes. "I do hope you realize that if I'm elected you are going to be under the watchful eyes of the media and they will scrutinize everything the both of us do meticulously."

Edward interrupted, "You will be Fuhrer bastard, it's no if; it's when."

“When." Roy clarified. It was no arguing with Edward on that front. He thinks he doesn't know anything about politics, but he and Al predicted months ago studying the polling numbers that Roy will win by a landslide. Roy continued, "Edward the anonymity you famously loves is all but in the past."

"Please don't remind," Edward scoff and added, "what did I get myself tangled into? I knew you were trouble from the first time we met."

"Edward!" Roy exclaimed, "Me trouble and here I thought you were the one that has been slowly lowering me into a grave. And may I remind you, I never had any gray hair until you came thundering into my life."

Edward shoved Roy's knee with his foot, "Ouch!"

"Bastard!"

"You're remarkable, Edward, the most maddening, challenging, frustrating person that I've ever met. If someone had told me four years ago that when I stepped off a train and crashed into the sun, and we would be married years later, I would have dismissed it entirely as crazy talk."

Roy continued, "I miss you this morning."

"Is that so?" Edward commented and raised himself from his elbows and scooted over, brushing the papers aside then he settled himself in front of Roy, "Why are looking at me like that?"

"In what way?" Roy altered his expression conveying that he was amused.

"It's hard to explain," Edward shrugged, "it's that look you've somehow mastered, that tells me that you're thinking and when you think, we always find ourselves in uncompromising positions."

"Edward, are you referring to the same look that you always wear when you're staring at me? And you know what my love, seeing you sitting here, positively alluring is a welcomed reprieve from the daily grind of politics and as I said I missed you this morning."

Edward looked him up and down with a fixed scowl on his face and dryly remarked, "Do you hear yourself sometimes?"

Roy twisted his mouth into a humorless smile, "I try not to invite my words in my head for fear that they'll be detrimental to my psyche."

Edward punched him lightly in the shoulder, "You're shit; you know that?"

Roy faltered back against his chair pretending that Edward's playful punch caused him severe damage. He chuckled a bit. "Now Edward is that any way to talk to your darling husband?"

"Bastard," he said with a broad disarming smile. A smile he often reserved for when Roy was acting like an ass.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Edward muttered.

"What was that?" Roy baited.

Edward cursed under his breath, his face spreading into a wider grin, "Like I'd repeat what I just said."

Roy reached up and clutched Edward's face between his hands, his eyes dancing with what he wanted and Edward lowered his face and kissed him.

"God, I love you so much!" Edward said, his voice muffled.

Roy suppressed a groan and returned the kiss almost desperately before pulling back and allowing Edward to catch his breath.

"You're one lucky bastard. To think that I had to take the rest of the month off to campaign with you, including a few weeks in November. I'm not complaining, but as you know, my experiments have been turned over to Marcoh. The man's a basket-case. A brilliant one but still a basket-case. I just hope he doesn't ruin anything."

"Sorry love that you have to compromise yourself for the sake of your husband."

"What the fuck Roy? I'll compromise everything for you and know that. It just that— "

"I know, Edward. You're not particularly a fan of the spotlight. And I'm sorry that Maria and Denny love having you on their show. I'm sure they love you dearly. Do you think they are voting for me?"

"If they don't, then they are idiots. And yeah I believe they are. Okay, I'm sure of it."

"Edward, you didn't. You know don't tell me anything you did. I don't want Bradley thinking I've somehow paid off the entire journalism community. He'll certainly go nuclear if he thinks that I've somehow manipulated the whole media network into my web."

"Roy?" Hughes was calling from outside his office door.

"Come in Hughes."

"You're not indecent, are you— the both of you?" He responded poking his head in and stepping over the threshold.

"Hughes," Roy sighed, "I'm presentable but my darling husband may need to compose himself."

"Bastard!"

"The jet will be ready to leave in an hour," Hughes related before asking Edward, "what are you looking at?"

"That's quite the collection of wiretaps!" Edward pointed to the small pile of wiretaps and bugs on the coffee table.

"Edward," Roy said, "I thought it was odd that you did not sniff them out the moment you came into the office."

"I was distracted by your stupid perfect face!" Edward deadpanned.

Hughes snickered, and Roy rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Envy has been putting his ability to good use," Edward said, "I wonder which disguise he went with this time?"

"How to you plan to deal with him, Roy?" Hughes asked stepping over to the coffee table and picking up the taps.

"I'm waiting until the election is over." Roy rose from his chair, retrieve his briefcase and starting shuffling papers into the saddle color case. "With what Edward and Alphonse uncovered about the Homunculi weakness we can dispose of them in a proper fashion that's if they take the offense and come after us."

"It won't be easy," Edward offered and jumped down from Roy's desk before walking over to where Hughes is standing. Hughes drops a few of the taps into Edward's hand as he inspected them before he went on talking, "From what we found out about our father and his link to them, we need to take them out one by one." He looked at Roy and smiled, "With your fire power you can kill easily one of them. It would take a lot from you and several blows. I estimate about six regenerate processes before the stone in their chest disintegrates. Lust, Envy, and Gluttony are straightforward enough, but Sloth will take tremendous effort. We will need all the Alchemist's that we trust bring him to his knees and continuously slow him down. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, babe." Hughes snickered again. Both Edward and Roy rolled their eyes. "They are going to try and get rid of you; first, I'm sure of it. The minute they announce that you're Fuhrer, they'll mount an attack."

Hughes nodded in agreement to Edward logical thinking. "Edward, I think waiting is long overdue. Fuery just pulled a tape buried deep in the archives about Bradley. He's out of that office, and Roy is a sure shoo-in."

"Al texted me a copy of the file." Edward tossed the taps back on the table in defiance before he indignantly added, "To think the man said those words without a single drop of empathy and all that rage. I agree it is over for him."

"Sirs?" Riza tapped on the door. "Bags are already in the car; we should probably get going. Also, Sir, I think you should confer with Edward some of your key points for tonight's debate. I'm confident that Bradley will mention some of your fractured past indiscretions and not to mention the Elizabeth and Jacqueline hotline mess."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Riza dismissed herself, and Hughes followed behind her. Roy grabbed his phone, his coat, and gloves. Edward was waiting for him by the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, "You know you'll do brilliantly tonight?"

"I'm all right, love, but are you all right?" Roy asked Edward since his face has taken on a permanent glare. Roy reached to his face and smoothened out the furrows between his eyes. Edward leaned into his touch.

"I'm fine so long as your fine."


	6. GO VOTE!

**Roy For Resembool**

_You can vote early in Resembool!_

_Find your early voting location at roymustang.com/locate and Go Vote!_

I'm reminded every day of all the lives extinguished.  
I'm reminded every day that every life matters.  
No matter gender, race, religious beliefs or gender identity.  
I'm reminded that Alchemists are no gods, we are not weapons, we are you, we are the people of Amestris.  
I'm reminded that we have a fascist leader who sought war on the pretense of falsified evidence.

Do you want the legacy of Amestris dictated by the total of millions of casualties, of the millions dead?

No!

We want Amestris Back! We want our home back!

Stop Bradley Extreme Political Socialist Party!

**GO VOTE!**

 

* * *

 

 

 _Transcript Excerpt from Doctor Sarah_ Rockbell _Rally in East City, Amestris._

Being in East City is great. A City that nominee Roy Mustang started his humble beginnings and the city that's going to send, _' **Our** Hero Of_ _Ishval'_ the _'Flame Alchemist'_ to take over the position of Amestris's leader: the highest position in our country, the Führership.

Roy Mustang is a dear friend; he is also the reason why both my husband Yuriy and I survived the war. He is the person who is fighting to ensure all Amestrians voices will be heard. Roy Mustang is fighting for Veterans. He is fighting for all gender identities, for our children and our families. He is fighting for the Ishvalans so that those who survived the annihilation can regain their homeland. Roy Mustang is our hero. He is fighting for us, and now we must fight for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. rapt in fascination

Roy looked around the darkened airplane cabin observing his team and concluded that everyone despite their clear apprehension about the debate a few hours earlier appeared normal. Normal by the standard correlating to the CNN post-debate poll. Roy was deemed the winner of the debate by 78% of voters who tuned in to watch, while 22% said they thought King Bradley had performed better.

Hughes and Alphonse, under the illumination of the cabin reading light, were talking animatedly about the debate and the trending topics on social media. Breda and Havoc at the insistence of Hawkeye were taking a nap, and she had her laptop open, beyond question tweaking any last-minute security measures for tomorrow's night State Dinner.

Edward was leaning against Roy's shoulder, a book about, 'Ancient and Modern Alchemy Crossovers' was lying open over his chest, abandoned as he'd drifted off to a weary slumber. Roy stared at the book, watching the way it moved up and down, mesmerize by the small act of Edward expelling air from his lungs as he breathes in and out. He fascinated Roy. His body, his beautiful mind, everything that made Edward Elric. He loved him fiercely, and it astonished him sometimes knowing that Edward was his. His lover. His husband. As Edward slept, Roy smiled and pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of his head. Edward sighed nuzzling his cheek and relaxing heavily on Roy's shoulder. He reached out and tucked his unusually longer bangs from his face behind his ear.

"Go to sleep," Edward ordered. His voice was sleepy, and yet very smug.

"I don't think it's possible," Roy murmured, "Although I much prefer to continue watching your sleeping face. It's serene and calming unlike when you're fully awake."

Edward nuzzled deeper into Roy's shoulder, "What are trying to say? I thought you loved everything about my face." Edward opens one eye before it lazily shuttered.

"Sleep," Roy said, stroking his shoulder in a light caress.

"Don't try to divert the issue. . . bastard, you will explain yourself just as soon as I'm awake. . ." Edward lectured, the words coming out a whisper. He was already sleeping. Roy pressed another light kiss to his hair and leaned his head against the airplane window, watching the lights of the cities below fade away from his sight as he too close his eyes.

The debate was over, and Roy felt that he'd accomplish what he set to do, keeping the focus on his key platform talking points and maintaining a guise of placidity and composure onstage.

There's a good reason for what he did. Bradley had come with the intention to punch hard and that he tried without avail. The debate stage, despite what people think is a not pleasant place. Okay, sure, Roy is not a veteran of said area, but within the two years of his campaign he'd learned a thing a two about handling his temperament as oppose to his opponent who says he has a winning personality and overall better judgment than that of Roy. Though, often and more times that Roy dared to take into account his opponent comes off as impatient and easily ruffled. It is that "winning temperament" he touts, and brags about that had prompted Roy during the earlier proceeding to contrast something threatening Bradley had said when asked by the Moderator, Denny Brosh about the Isvlalan War.

"If presented with the opportunity to go back ten years ago and prevent the war from ever occurring, what would you do differently?" Denny had asked.

Bradley's response, "I would blow them off the map again."

Roy had then quipped, "That's not good judgment. Bradley clearly does not have the right temperament to be Amestris's commander-in-chief."

The audience had lapped up every word and responded by laughing out at the eye-popping absurdity of Bradley's claims that he was equipped with both judgment and temperament to keep his position as the Fuhrer further.

Bradley's criticism towards Roy was corrosive, calling into question not only his 'Hero of Ishval' status, but far worse, what he did to come into such a standing. Suddenly Roy had found himself struggling for common ground when Bradley had mentioned that he was the leading Alchemist during the populous wartime country and responsible for extinguishing the lives of the hundreds of Ishvalans. He then referred to Roy as narcissistic and calling into question his credentials, as an antifascist and his self-sacrificing patriotism.

Roy had been wounded by his words because no one but him knew that the wounds, the war-inflicted wounds from taking so many lives, the injustice of seeing what happen to innocent people had contributed to his daily battle with an inner demon. It was an infectious plague that tested his morality, manifesting itself into an untreatable disease that was slowly eating away at his guts. The only cure had come in the form of addiction and sometimes the compressing image of self-harm. He was at one time steps away toward suicide. He had no sense of who he was, where he was going. He was taking a path down a dangerous, life threatening road, lost in a tumultuous fire of anger and resentment for the senseless deaths, the mass murder of hundreds of people that he executed with Military prowess.

He struggled for years to come to terms that even though his hand was responsible for taking so many lives, it wasn't his fault. Though he tried to believe that, he still bears a significant responsibility for the genocide in Ishval.

Hughes was instrumental in Roy's rehabilitation, reminding him it was the Fuhrer, King Bradley that mandated all State Alchemists on the front lines. The purpose clearly defined in the order; kill or be kill, but as human weapons; their mission was to exterminate.

Hughes who had told Roy, that any form of self-injury, addiction or trying to take his life, should never be romanticized or encouraged.

"Roy your wounds are beautiful and wounds they heal," Hughes had insistently commented. "It will take time, but they will heal. They tell a story. Your story, my story, your comrades who fought alongside you story and most of all they show the story of the people of Ishval."

He further defined to Roy, "Is doesn't matter that you're struggling, but instead of blaming yourself, instead of struggling to battle whatever you may me fighting, take that fight to where you can make a difference. I get it, buddy. I know what you're going through, I get it. You can hate your scars, and your injuries, but remember that Roy Mustang, 'The Hero of Ishval' brought an effective end to the struggle in Ishval. Remember those men and women and let them be your guiding inspiration to pull the rug from beneath Bradley's feet and rise to the top and devote yourself to protecting and supporting the people, the people who are less fortunate. The people whose voices cannot be heard. Be their voice. Be their hope and above all show them your humility and your heart."

Hughes effectiveness was remarkable and quite persuasive. Somehow Roy had managed to cut a new path on the road of self-destruction and start his climb to the top. A climb that spawned a couple of years. At times he felt defeated and couldn't make much sense of Bradley and his tyrannous rule. He was a man, and like all men he was fallible, but that absurd idealism, the debate of who was Bradley, Fuhrer of Amestris had been denounced when he'd met Edward. And Edward's collective efforts of bringing to light the Homunculi, the reason for the war and many more disreputable crimes brought on by Bradley.

Edward, the most beautiful soul Roy had ever met sarcastically mouthed upon realizing that Bradley had touched upon a subject that Roy ultimately still had trouble grappling with, even after all these years. Bradley was determinedly striving to reopen old wounds and then like always perceptive as ever and dialed into Roy's emotions; Roy read the words from Edward's lips, "Bradley is pivoting and detracting from his own flaws. You have this, remember what you're fighting for, who you're fighting for and remember I love you, and I know you."

Roy would like to say with certainty that it was his friends and the war that had made him into the man he was today. But although somewhat close to the truth, the person who spoke from the podium, answering questions about the Supreme Court, Border Control, Immigration, The Ishval War of Extermination and Open Trade Markets is attributed to Edward.

He should probably thank his lucky stars for the day when he'd met Edward. It seems like only yesterday when he first met him, colliding with him on the platform at Central Station, sending his suitcase and books he'd been holding in the air.

"Fuck!" Edward's first word uttered to Roy. Roy had been stunned at the time into a kind of quiescence— glaring in front of him was the sun. There really wasn't any way to describe the image of Edward looking at him mutinously and positively beautiful.

Roy for some time just gaped at the paradox still glaring daggers at him, until consciousness returned, nerves hummed and tingled and little by little he heard Edward asking him, "Idiot, are you okay?"

Roy had realized that he was staring and for the life of him his eyes remained fixed on the indescribable amazement of Edward. He felt strange. Disembodied. "You're fucking scaring me. You're staring! I should probably tell you this, but you're the one who ran into me, and I should probably sue you ass for physical distress." He had furiously exasperated, "I'm fucking running late for a meeting, will you be alright?"

"Fuck!" he'd sworn. Roy had never heard so many expletives escape someone's mouth in a fluency that appears to be native tongue, but that point was moot at the time when gold eyes, serious and inquisitive held Roy's for an instant, then shifted away. He must have mistaken, because Edward's eyes were flashing— with, could it be, passion? No impossible, Roy had deluded. Roy had only met him a few minutes ago, but then there were other sorts of passion. Passion for knowledge. Passion for truth. Passion for— Edward was blushing, and when he turned away from Roy, there was no mistake that a delightful pink dusted his cheeks and later he did confirm that he'd been trying his best not to show how flappable he was when Roy had stared at him like he was something special. Edward had gone on and ask Roy, "Do you understand anything I'm saying? I really don't have time for this."

Edward had then turned to leave gathering up his belongings, and in tandem, Roy had been brought back to reality and grabbed his wrist asking hurriedly, "Who are you?"

"So you can talk?" Edward had answered as he'd scrupulously regarded Roy, furrowed brows and a pouted-mouth. Roy tried not to look too hard as his mind buzzed on absorbing in everything about Edward which he acknowledges had been permanently galvanized onto him, henceforth.

It was at that moment Roy's life had taken a turn, had without question taken a three hundred and sixty-degree turn and a couple of months later when he knew he was falling in love with Edward and two years later when he was on his knees asking him to marry him. Roy mind often drifted to that time when he first met Edward. Remembering how much excitement and adventure Edward had brought into his life and how much he'd gained by having him at his side. As he thinks back to that time of finding the love of his life, he cannot dismiss during that comforting period his campaign to expunge Bradley from the office of Fuhrer had indeed begun.

There's a lot to be said of Edward, but one sentiment that remains true and one that Edward would admit to himself; at the end of the day it was him who saw to the downward demise of Bradley. He triumphantly demonstrated the flaws characteristics of our leader, his harrying efforts, and assaults against the neighboring countries and his corrupt didacticism.

Bradley's idealization of society is a sham; he'd spun a web of lies. He'd destroyed a religious community with opportunist and dictatorial power. Bradley's disconnect with the people of Amestris is the most glaring example why he's unfit to be our Fuhrer. His apocalyptic rhetoric takes precedence over simple social issues, including gender equality among both women and men, unemployment in West Area and South Area and Foreign Relations with Xing, Creta, and Aerugo.

 

* * *

 

Roy awoke suddenly and exhausted. He looked at his phone screen; he'd been only asleep for one hour. It was just past midnight, which meant the plane had landed. He cannot believe he'd slept through the landing sequence. Edward was still sitting next to him and the others, he looked around the cabin—

"Dozed off." Edward pointed out, "The plane only landed ten minutes ago. Riza went ahead, and sort of the cars with the others and I didn't want to wake you just yet. I was enjoying your sleeping face."

"Is that so." Roy empathizes, "I absolutely understand the appeal. My face is what dreams are made of or should I say what people dream about."

"You are such a fucking smartass," Edward gave him a slightly condescending look, "You're lucky I think that your face is perfect." Roy reached out and touched his chin and tipped his face up and stared into his eyes. Edward swallowed. They've been married for a little over three years, but they both acted as if they were still in their honeymoon phase or during the first few months when they were fully absorbed in each other.

"Funny you should say that." Roy ran a finger along his chin. Edward shivered, and his lips parted expectantly, the air grew hot and heavy. He looked at Roy, doe-eyed and wistful. "Because I think, my Edward you're beautiful from the tips of your toes to the brilliant mind of yours to the depths of you soul and your eyes, my love they shine brighter than the sun." Edward lowered his lashes, biting his lower lip and before he could think about a snarky remark, Roy leaned forward and kissed him.

At first, the kiss was tentative, tender as Roy's lips brushed his. Then, he pulled Edward closer, almost off his seat and pressed his lips firmly against his. He gasped and Roy thrust his tongue into his mouth with both fervor and urgency.

When Roy pulled away from the kiss, the look of disappointment was not lost on Edward's face. Roy brushed his thumb across his swollen mouth and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Love, we should probably get going. I think you'd rather we continue this at home. And frankly, I prefer not to let anyone see this side of you, less your brother."

Edward jabbed a finger into his chest, the look on his face alternating between a mixture of desire to throttle Roy because he could not wait to get home and indignation because Edward was more or less going to chide Roy on his overly saccharine comments.

"You know you make it too easy," Edward said with a touch of sarcasm. Roy smiled sympathetically. Edward glanced at him suspiciously and smiled in spite of himself, and Roy knew that this conversation was not in the least bit over or he hoped it was. "We should probably get going before Riza send in a rescue party."

"I would assume that I won this round," Roy said slowly drawing out his words as he set his seat upright and stood up, offering Edward a hand up. Edward raised his eyebrows before grabbing his hand.

'If you say so." A mischievous smile ghosted across Edward's lips. A pair of lips that were still swollen from the kiss. Enchanting, Roy thought and leaned into him and was about to seal his lips with Edward's—

"Brother. General." Alphonse called out as he walked into the aircraft door. He stopped and looked away shyly, and continued cautiously, "Sorry General, but the Lieutenant asked that I checked what the hold up was."

"No hold-up Al." Edward chirped, "We were already walking out." He turned to Roy and glared at him, but added a wink before he gathered up his books and satchel. Roy followed suit and gathered up his belongings and followed both Edward and Alphonse out of the private aircraft.

Riza and Maes were standing outside waiting, and she already had the door to an unmarked black SUV open. Maes was looking at his phone, leaning casually against the right fender of the vehicle. He looked up, bright green eyes eager when Roy and the two brothers descended the steps.

"What took you guys so long?" Hughes asked suspiciously eyeing Alphonse who walked past him, headed towards the open door and entered the SUV, leaving behind a small chuckled in his wake.

Edward shrugged, rolling his eyes, "That will be his royal Fuhrer." He said before ducking his head into the waiting vehicle apologizing to Riza at the same time and offering her thanks for having the door open.

Roy stifled a laugh and Maes looked like he was about to burst if Roy didn't say something. He clapped his friend's shoulder and hopped in the SUV; Hughes had taken the passenger seat, while Roy and Edward had taken the second row two captain's chairs and Alphonse had taken the third-row seats.

Hughes turned around the moment he was seated and buckled in looking at both Roy and Edward with an impatient scowl. The busy-bodies in Central had nothing Hughes. He loved to gossip, or more precisely liked juicy details inundated with Roy and Edward at the epicenter. "So what were you guys really doing?"

"Sir," Riza said tersely and gave Hughes a sidelong glance, "I think..."

Hughes interrupted her. She didn't look too pleased. "I know it's none of my business, but Roy's escapades are always entertaining."

Alphonse was trying his best to repress a fit of giggles while Edward spluttered, "Fuck Hughes, escapades! I'm for one no fucking escapade and the only excitement the bastard is allowed is when I'm—"

"Brother." Alphonse censured knowing fully well what his brother was about to articulate, and yes, it would have been inappropriate language even if everyone in the vehicle were friends and two of them were father's and who Roy figured was probably proficient in the subject relating to the birds and bees. Riza, on the other hand, he's not too sure. She tended to keep her life private, and he would guesstimate that she would prefer if Edward's celebrated carrying on about the birds and birds or maybe it's the bees and bees, whichever was well within the confines of social etiquette. Roy shook his head and hid his mouth in his hand letting a small smile creep onto his lips. He almost wished that Alphonse wasn't hasty to put a lid on his brother's unguarded vulgar tongue. Roy would have to wrestle the words from Edward later on so that he could finish, '...is allowed is when I'm—' Roy smile-smirk turned into a full on grin as he let his mind conjure several endings to Edward's delightful words.

"Sorry Alphonse," Edward said apologetically, but from the sharpest in which he said his brother's name, he was annoyed. Roy reached across from his chair, he took Edward's hand in his and drew circles with his fingertips on his palm, then interlock both their hands together.

Edward smiled crookedly and gave Roy a grateful look. It was his way of saying thank you. The day had been taxing on him as well for Roy. One look at Edward and Roy knew that he was tired. They all were tired. Hughes do have a tendency to prod, unnecessarily, Roy can add, but it was always in good fun. He'd returned his attention to the front, tuned the satellite radio to CNN and was talking with Hawkeye about Roy's schedule for the rest of the day and the post-debate roundtable hosted by Maria. Alphonse was on his phone; Roy guessed he was stalking 'dragon pulse' keeping an eye on what topics were trending during and after the debate. Some of which he'd shared with Roy moments after the debate and during the flight back to Central.

Alphonse had a handle on the impact of what Social Media meant for his campaign. He'd allocated about 12 percent of his media budget towards digital and social media. His efforts have not been in vain because social media has so far proven to be the driving force of winning the election. Though having shown an affinity towards using social media to gain popularity and it seems to be paying off, particularly among younger voters, it hasn't gone without doling out its fair share of negative influences.

Roy always thought of himself as somewhat above the doom-and-gloom of naysayers. But contrary to his beliefs, people drawn evaluations and opinions of him have often resulted in the way he perceived himself. Mark you, the choices he makes daily is a matter of his character, one of which he projects to the public as a persistent, cool-headed and someone who achieved self-actualization.

He enjoyed himself quite a bit, and he always assumed that his happiness did not depend on the opinions of others, but he was wrong in that respect. Maybe he should rationalize that afterthought; he is happy, and the proof of his happiness in gently tracing the lines of his palms in a very seductive manner. But as a man who wants to fight for his country, he has to take into account the meaningfulness and meaningless perspectives of others while trying to maintain his self-worth. It was easy to assume that he doesn't care about what people say about him, and that's not true— Roy is not quick to dismiss that it was those people, the citizens of Amestris who at the moment holds the winning deck of cards regarding whom they the place their ballot. He rather like being liked. And he put an absolute value on those people who use 'social media' to learn about the candidates and their visions, their strategies and the ones that watch the race to the Fuhrership from the television screens, they all were favorable to Roy in the coming two weeks to take the election away from Bradley.

He hasn't been ostracized for his beliefs that Amestris's tomorrow will yield to a brighter day. And not with the current Fuhrer, King Bradley, but with him: Roy Mustang at the helm surging forward with not a single goal of one brighter day, but a future where each day is brighter and better. This transcends universally to the refugees of Ishval, establishing trustworthy relations with the neighboring countries and bridging a gap between Roy's fundamental undying belief that every single person deserves equal rights.

"General!" Alphonse was handing him at a sheet of paper. Edward took it and handed it to Roy. "Your schedule for tomorrow, Sir. I've also sent you an updated copy to your mobile."

"Thank you, Alphonse!"

Hughes had turned around and snatched the paper from Roy's hand, "You're meeting with the Veterans today? I thought you had that planned for the weekend."

He handed Roy his schedule back. "I have about three hours free before the State Dinner, and I planned to visit South Area tomorrow and through the weekend and then back to East City by Sunday evening."

"You're going to run yourself into the ground," Hughes implied. "At least you should take the weekend off and start Monday off fresh with the rallies."

Edward grunted. Riza was looking at him sharply through the rearview mirror. Edward wasn't against having some downtime. In fact, earlier he'd told Roy, "You're tense, and you've got shadows under your eyes, and I won't watch you run yourself ragged." Hence why he always see to that Roy took a nap even if it was for an hour. Edward was logical, and he'd argued— advised Roy that while getting rest was essential, not taking the opportunity to visit some of the most crucial battleground cities would be lackluster on his behalf.

Rush Valley, Automail Capital, had many people living there, who were diverse in their beliefs and lifestyle. The town was crucial, and one of the battleground cities. Roy was triumphing significantly over Bradley in Rush Valley because most of the folks who lived there resemble remnants of life after a war, automail enthusiasts and outcasts. Also, a little-known fact, Rush Valley boasted at thriving LGBT community, and they viewed Roy more favorably than his rival Bradley. And and that's not taking into account that he was considered to be a Gay Icon: he's bi-sexual. The point is Roy needed to be out there, inspiring everyone's confidence that he was the real man, no matter what gender he associated himself with. Having said that the doctrine that Roy is inherently related to is his loyalty, the respect he has for Amestris, his enthusiasm, his hopefulness for a better future for all and his governing belief is that love doesn't discriminate that all love is created equal.

"South Area, Hughes as you know, I cannot quantify enough that this area could quickly flip-flop, be it for Bradley or me. I want to visit South City and Rush Valley and also attend the local town hall meeting in Dublith. All you know how important East City is to this election and even though Bradley is trailing, he could tip the scales in his favor if I do not stake my claim to the city. The surrogates are all out, some in West City and North City and I'll be joining them next week. We all know what the polls suggest, but I'm not going to stop the campaign because it shows that I'm favorable to win. I want to be out there with my people. I want to remind them that Bradley is not better than myself. I want to remind them of his warmongering tendencies, that the fact that he is racist, a bigot, he's been a shady character from since he was appointed the office and he's uninformed about key issues that are affecting the nation."

Edward interpolated with a perfunctory tone, "Don't forget that he's a Humonculus."

Roy looked at him and agreed, "That too!"

"Works for me," Hughes affirmed. "But remember Royal Fuhrer, that you're not Superman or maybe you are—" He sighed and looked pointedly at Edward, "Be sure he gets an adequate amount of sleep before he starts his day."

Edward nodded.

 

* * *

 

"Roy?" It was Edward's voice, and Roy raised his head from the desk and looked at Edward walking into his office half naked dressed in blue boxers, a damp, thick white towel draped over his shoulders. His hair was still wet, and moisture clung to his chest and muscled arms. "What the fuck are you doing? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Sorry, love," Roy ran his hand wearily over his face, "I was trying to come up with a few jokes for State Dinner later tonight."

"Are you an idiot?" Edward voiced sleepy. He was standing behind Roy's chair. He placed a hand upon each of Roy's shoulders as he bent over him, his long hair dripping water from the edges and onto Roy's lap. "You can do that tomorrow." He bestowed a kiss on Roy's cheek and went on, "Will you please come to bed?"

He had just showered, and smell good, reminding Roy of the summer they'd spent in Aerugo. He was sunrise and sunset; the taste of freshly fallen rain and the smell of the sun. Roy inhaled deeply as if he couldn't get enough of the scent of Edward; he then realized that he was aroused, evident in the tenting of his trousers.

"M-m-m-m-m, sure," Roy sighed sleepily. Edward had turned to leave, but Roy held him back, grabbing his wrist."

Edward peered down at Roy's hand connected to his wrist, lifted his eyes and looked at him archly, "Roy."

"I want you," Roy quietly said.

"You can still want me in bed." Edward started, but Roy pulled his hand down towards the bulge in his pants. "Oh!" Edward's gold eyes flared, and without warning he climbed onto Roy's lap, his face hovering close to his. The extraordinary act robbed Roy of his breath. He corrected his breathing; he gazed at him, rapt in fascination. "You are ridiculous and hopeless you know that right, despite all that you still make me want to experience things and act differently. But babe, seriously, we could take this to the bedroom."

"Where is the fun in that?" Roy chuckled. "And Edward, is that different good or bad?"

"Oh, bad, my idiot, very bad!" He winked and kissed Roy. And Roy kissed him back.

Later when Roy and Edward finally made it upstairs, and into their bed, he looked at his sleeping face and started to smile. Edward still fascinated him, would continue to fascinate him through their marriage and through the after that.

 

* * *

 

**Dragon Pulse - Trends**

1 #debatenight  
4.94M Pulses

2 #BradleyWarReport  
5,056 Pulses

3 #NOTTRUE  
716K Pulses

4 #STAINS  
177K Pulses

5 #FLAMEALCHEMIST  
286K Pulses

6 #Perfect Face  
9380 Pulses

8 #Fuhrer Mustang  
520K Pulses

9 #Ishval  
765K Pulses

10 #HERO OF ISHVAL  
99.8K Pulses

11 #Denny Brosh  
28K Pulses

12 #Homunculus  
182K Pulses

Top Pulses/All Pulses

+Pulse Moments  
Bradley King promised to get "humanity stains" out of Amestris.


	8. General Olivier Mira Armstrong

**CNN**  
_**Inside Politics hosted by Denny Brosh** _  
_**Interview with General Olivier Mira Armstrong** _

**HEADLINES**  
**6 DAYS TO GO: Mustang, Bradley Make Final Pitch in Key Battleground Cities**

Denny Brosh sits down with General Olivier Mira Armstrong, the Ice Queen, at Briggs, the home of Amestris stronghold against Drachma. General Armstrong lost the Democratic Party nomination a couple of months back, and who have just officially endorsed General Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist.

Asked by Denny Brosh, on why she waited until only six days before the election to solidify her position on a candidate she had this to say, "I intend to do everything, even if it's only a few days to make certain that the next Fuhrer of Amestris is Roy Mustang.”

After a contentious fight in the primary among both parties, clashing between policies and often moments of derision, General Roy Mustang overcame the challenges faced confronting Olivier Armstrong and secured enough delegates to win the nomination. It was thanks to victories in East Area and South Area and new pledges from super-delegates from West City and Central City that won him the overall party nomination.

General Olivier Armstrong wants to clear the air and present to the people of Amestris that her party heading for the highest office in the country has a united front.

It is widely known that both Generals have seldom seen eye to eye on many issues the country have faced, but they’ve found common ground with one goal; to end the extended sovereignty of King Bradley.

The General further weighed in on Roy Mustang and King Bradley disgusting vitriol and controversial fight for the Fuhrership, saying she believes in and trusts the candidate she has chosen to endorse.

Olivier's endorsement have come on the heels of Bradley's claims that the election is rig. She believes that his voters are starting to take his complaints seriously. "It is preposterous." She'd vehemently expressed to Denny. "He is making a case to try and suppress Mustang's followers. Frankly, he's whining and making excuses. The notion that the election has been rigged, it is quite impossible. Though we are not a democracy for long, we've taken measures to ensure that voters fraudulence can never take place. Bradley undermining the millions of respectable citizens of Amestris on asserting that voter fraud is widespread is unrealistic, and it shows that he has none or little understanding of public policy. I personally," she assured Denny, "would throw anyone manipulating this election for the benefit of either candidate over the Northern Wall and see if they can escape the frigid cold of Drachma or worse." The worse we are aware of is imprisonment or immediate death from Drachman forces.

Some may question Olivier's reluctance not to come forth earlier and endorse her party candidate, unlike her Brother who'd offered his full support the moment General Mustang name had been added to the pool of names for the Fuhrership.

"Denny," she candidly confided. "I want to make it as clear as possible as to why I am endorsing Roy Mustang, and it's not because the man has a freaking beautiful face," she'd waved her hand in the air dismissively before she continued, "or because he's the world fame 'Flame Alchemist'. In these times, when Amestris will potentially have a civil war and the surprising announcement, uncovered by Mustang and his husband that we have Humonculi living among us and that Bradley, he is the leader among them, is unnerving, to say the least. And yet, given the credible information, there are undecided voters out there unsure where to cast the electoral ballot. There's really no choice, Denny, people. It's time we as a nation band together so that we can get rid of the infestation, and end the corruption under Bradley's despotism government."

General Armstrong who won North Area 82.9% to that of General Mustang's 17.1% during the Democratic primary wanted to thank those who voted for her sincerely and she wished to address them personally.

"If you're sitting around, thinking that you can't decide or that you're not voting, here's the gist. "You may not like Roy Mustang, or you don't agree with his life choices, or you still blame him for Ishval. Let me tell you folks; this man is what this country needs. He's a Real Man. He's like you, you know- you- who lost your brother, maybe your father or perhaps a sister or a brother. You've lost a loved one in the war. A war sanctioned by your beloved Fuhrer and yet you sit at home thinking that your vote won't make a difference. Well, here's the truth folks, it does. Your vote counts."

The General continues: "Indulge me the citizens of Amestris and especially of North Area, "Do you value your freedom? Do you love Amestris as much as General Mustang loves this country? Do you like the efforts made by General Mustang ensuring that our nation is no longer in a rule of absolutism, but a direct democracy or do you want to continue being governed by an autocrat?"

Denny asked the General why the hesitancy to endorse Mustang when her perspective is always met with great respect and with her in his fold; he would be a sure shoo-in come November 08.

"Denny, I'm a Briggs soldier, through and through and after the primary, I went home. My head held high naturally, but here is where I belong, in the North keeping my ship afloat during this blustering and tempestuous election. Elections are changeable at any given time. They are disturbing affairs that can unravel, and come asunder by one false accusation or otherwise insinuations. For all intent purposes I had resigned myself to watch the fight from the sidelines, but the showdown was turning into a bloodbath, and I thought that although I did not vocalize my choice, I will 'Never Bradley' and will always be 'Let Amestris Be Amestris Again.'"

General Armstrong, the heir to the Armstrong family, slammed Bradley's anti-Ishval rhetoric and his glamorize name calling, 'stains' towards the people of Ishval. "He hopes to divide Amestris further and by choice as opposed to bringing our people together or trying to rectify the mess in Ishval that he purposefully instigated and effectuated." She disdainfully explained."

"Roy Mustang understands that our diversity is our greatest strength." General Olivier Armstrong reassured. "He's a fool, indeed, for his belief in equal rights for everyone." She chuckled and shook her head slowly in amusement, but her face then contorted slightly, a commanding degree of seriousness in her tone and she added, "We become stronger together– all of us – together as one. We are all the same; women, men, young and old, gay and straight, immigrants. We are unique; we have our own peculiarities and mannerisms, eccentricities but at the end of the day, we are all the same. Just like you Denny, I have a heart that pumps blood, and I'm breathing the same air as you are. I smell. I taste. I feel. I hear. I see. That's what General Mustang is fighting, for us."

"Denny, you asked me why I waited until only six days before the Election to endorse Roy Mustang? Better late than never!" She pointed out. "Now with the Citizens listening; we can all join forces and triumph over Bradley and the Humonculi and win this thing come November 08 and together push forward into the future we can all believe in again. General Mustang has my vote, and he should have yours too!"

 

* * *

 

 

**ooooo AT &T Wi-Fi 11:42 PM**

Alphonse Elric

Yesterday 11:42 PM

OLIVIER ENDORSED ROY!!!!  
GET READY brother; you're going to be the first, first gentleman!

**i know Al  
Roy is gloating, and he's BRB Al**

Yesterday 11:44 PM

Brother, what are you doing?  
Nevermind, don't tell me.  
Please congratulate the General for me.  
I will see you tomorrow!  
Love you!

 

Today 12:42 AM

**Al, sorry  
Roy was being silly. He started tickling me and, of course, I won't say.  
Where are you?  
I'll let royal Fuhrer know what you said.  
tomorrow then or today, whichever, ** **love u 2!**


	9. Race to the Führership enters final hours 28 HRS

**CNN Amestris Choice 2016**  
**The War Room With Grumman**

Good evening, LIVE from Central City and less than forty-two hours away from election day.

I'm Retired General Grumman. I'd like to welcome our viewers in Amestris and our viewers in our neighboring countries.

You're joining me for a special edition of the War Room, and we are starting the program with breaking news.

Initiated by a select few who were a part of the Parliament Republic, (whom before the country had undergone a change to democracy thought their position was of significance but had been only established as a means to cover up the Unitarian system of government) have partnered with General Armstrong, and launched an investigation against Führer King Bradley for his war crimes, xenophobia and demagoguery tendencies and his authoritarianism rule.

In a letter presented by General Olivier Armstrong to Central Command Highest Ranking Generals and the newly reform Federal Parliamentary Republic, she has proposed that action is to be taken immediately in the Judiciary of Amestris. She has also instructed that some of the fellow Generals, namely General's Fox, Clemin, and Edison should be tried as co-conspirators. In the letter, she further outlines to seek out the Homunculi and eviscerate their vital component for life. The General mentioned that although this appears inhumane, she firmly reiterated that they are in fact just vessels and they pose a greater threat if they remain living among the citizens of Amestris.

This proposal comes less than two days before the Election, and everyone is questioning if perhaps General Roy Mustang has anything to do with facilitating the investigation.

Our sources said otherwise, and the investigation has been on-going for years, and after the Elric Brothers exposed our Führer's corrupt rule. Several other questions have been underlined as to why we as a country continues to have our Führer remain as the chief commander when the evidence against is blatantly staring us in the eyes. While the evidence against King Bradley is pointing to his guilt, we are still transitioning into the direct democracy, hence why the Election in the first place. The letter is under review, and all the investigation materials have been turned over to Federal Prosecutors assigned by Parliament. They will make the case and a decision on whether to prosecute the Führer or evaluate his actions in the organized courts by a jury. If Bradley is condemned, he will be executed accordingly.

Citizens fear that if Bradley remains Führer; does that mean that the country will revert to the dictatorship rule? The General who recently endorsed General Roy Mustang said that is all the more reason to get out and cast a vote for her party nomination. 

General Roy Mustang who is rallying in East City tonight, had this to say, "King Bradley is cancer to our Democracy and Amestris. We will not tolerate a man; no he corrected a Homunculus to continue scamming the people of Amestris, with his words and deeds. I hope you join me on Tuesday to vote against King Bradley and elect me, Roy Mustang who will heal and unite our great nation, Amestris."

 

* * *

 

**Race to the Führership enters final hours: 28 hrs.**

King Bradley hits the campaign trail as he tries to salvage his legacy with another day of phonetic campaigning. He started out the day in West Area, and he will make his a final plea to elect him in Central City.

Roy Mustang is in South Area today, and his surrogates are dispersed throughout Amestris, he too will be Central City at the end of the day.

 

* * *

 

_[Edward calling Roy from where he is hosting a rally in his hometown Resembool. He will join Roy later in Central City]_

Roy: "Hello, love!"

Edward: "Hey!"

Roy: "Aren't you schedule to go on stage in a few minutes?"

Edward ". . ."

Roy: "Edward, are you okay?"

Edward: "I'm fine. I was thinking. . ."

Roy: "Care to share?"

Edward: "Yeah! It's just that- that, you're are going to be Fuhrer. It is quite surreal thinking that you're going to fucking rule the country."

Roy: "Edward, I'm not going to rule the country, but make sure that all of Amestris's laws are carried out, and to ensure that the government runs efficiently. I'm going to be a voice for the people of Amestris."

Edward: "I know all that shit, idiot, but you're like what forty, and you're the youngest General, and you are going to be in the highest office and doing stuff that matters and overseeing legislatures and making treaties with Xing. You know that is a priority right in addition to Ishval? Make an iron clad agreement with Xing."

Roy: "For the record, love, I'm thirty-three, and yes as you are fully informed of my goals, Xing is among the deals on the table during my first one-hundred days of office."

Edward" "I'm glad, that you're finally saying when I'm Führer and not if."

Roy: I'm afraid that if I don't, then you'll read me the riot act."

Edward: "Idiot."

Roy: "Are you blushing? Please tell me no one is around to see your blushing face."

Edward: "No one is around. And I'm not blushing."

Roy: "Interesting, should I remedy that little situation and tell you what I intend to do with you when I see you tonight?"

Edward: "I thought, you didn't like when anyone sees me in a state of undress? And officially, I am flushed, but that could have been supplied by the unusually warm weather in Resembool. And I hope that wasn't a reference to my height."

Roy: "It wasn't Ed. So you are blushing. I wonder if I should tell you that I miss you and I can't wait to see you later, and I can't wait to devour your lips and wrapped you in my arms, feel your skin and, taste your. . ."

Edward: "Roy you've made your point. Hughes is calling out my name, so it's time. . . Wish me luck! And when you see my beautiful face on television, just remember that you're at fault for the way it developed in incurable red tinge- that can only be remedied by Roy Mustang."

Roy: "Edward, don't you dare step on that stage looking like, what I think you look like."

Edward: "Too late, idiot. Sorry babe, Hughes is standing in front. . ."

Roy: "Ed, love?"

Hughes: "Sorry Roy! He's already on stage."

Roy: "Hughes, please don't tell me he looks. . ."

Hughes: "Like you to just said to him that you're going to indulge in sexual pleasures when you see him later."

Roy: ". . ."

Hughes: "I've never seen him look so. . ."

Roy: "Ethereal."

Hughes: "Not the word I was going for, but yes I could see it, not entirely ethereal because Edward is in no way shape nor form delicate in his approach to life. But I don't know him personally as you do, and yes in a way Edward is unearthly in a magnificent way."

Roy: "I'm watching him now, and yes, Edward is beautiful, and he looks brighter than the sun."

Hughes: "You're lucky, Roy. Edward Elric is one of a kind and unique."

Roy: "I know, my friend."

 

_[Roy's text to Edward]_

ooooo AT&T LTE

12:00

Monday, November 7

Messages  
**Royal Fuhrer: I love you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos! This spur of the moment fic has gotten some love, and super thank you for reading. I'm going to add another chapter from Edward's perspective, and then I think one more to tie up loose ends meaning Bradley and the homunculi.


	10. The Madame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hardly qualifies for my Edward perspective chap, but since it's Election I figured I'd post this bit. Hopefully, later tonight, after I've put the kiddo to bed I can finish up the rest of this chapter, and I will post the results of the Election tonight as well. Then one final chapter with Bradley's pov and the showdown he'll have with Roy - if it comes to that- 
> 
> Okay that's that- gosh I really wanted this to be long-- I'm just so freaking busy!

**Election Day In Amestris**

  
It's been a contemptuous 18 months on the campaign trail and both parties General Roy Mustang and his Excellency King Bradley cast their votes.

Democratic nominee General Mustang cast his 2016 election ballot just after 10:00 am at Central City Library alongside his husband, Doctor Edward Elric. Mustang appeared to be glowing, but some may say that was because he was walking with Amestris's golden prodigy. But whatever the case for his winsome comportment, he was smiling as he shook the hands of other voters who lead him in with an energetic chant, "Hero of Ishval" and "Real Man.'

We can assume who the Mustang's voted for, and certainly not his opponent King Bradley.

Maria Brosh, who has been covering Mustang's campaign asked Dr. Edward Elric, "Who did you vote for?"

Edward Elric replied, "It was a tough decision." His answer took Maria by surprise, but the doctor was obviously facetious in his response, and he then went on and added, "It was the easiest decision I'd ever had to make. I voted for him." He pulled his husband, General Mustang who was standing beside him in a hug and planted a kiss on his lips. The crowd that had gathered around to witness this historic moment as we a country elect a Fuhrer for the first time had erupted into jubilant cheers as they applauded the General and his husband.

Maria also asked General Roy Mustang what he felt as he voted for the first time in his life for a Fuhrer his response was reverent, "It feels right—like I'm finally doing good. It's also humbling to think how far we as a country have come, the progress we've made to get to this point, where everyone has a right to decide who they want to lead our nation forward. I feel good about what I've done, and all I could do is wait, much like yourself Maria and see which candidate the electorates cast their ballots."

The General as always is modest in his approach to answering questions; eloquent and consistent as he speaks about our great country, Amestris.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Madame asked, "May I sit down?" And she did. She set a martini glass down delicately on the bar-top, and with her blood-red manicured fingers she swirled a stainless-steel cocktail pick with three green olives around the beverage, before bringing the glass to her lips and taking a small sip and then rested the glass back down. She gave Edward a pensive look and continued, "It's going to be a long night, Edward darling, why don't you take a break."

Edward looked at the Madame, his second mom, and considered her words for a moment before he slouched tiredly over the bar top. The Madame put her hand around his shoulder and gave him an affectionate tight squeeze. "Yes!" Edward agreed and went on, "Honestly, I can't wait for it to be over."

The Madame gave his shoulder another tight squeeze and resumed drinking her martini. "Edward darling, is it really over?" The Madame asked, her voice a little gruff and hoarse, "from everything that Roy-boy said Bradley will only concede defeat if he thinks the election result was fair game." 

Edward is focusing on the flat screen television, as he puffed out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, Bradley keeps tiptoeing around the idea. He did say that he won't accept the results, but later on, change his position, but it is all still the same bullshit he keeps on spewing. I'm sure in a few hours after Roy wins, Bradley will start his campaign against him to concede even it the result was fair. He already filed a suit against Youswell, claiming fraudulence. It's fucking bullshit! And I was pleased to see that a judge has actually stood up to him and denied his request. Bradley won't get pretty far on the resolve to concede and with the investigation looming over his head—" Edward gave a snort of disgust. "Roy has already initiated a plan, as soon as he's announced the winner, he will effectively try and take out Bradley once and for all."

"Edward, darling, are you so sure Roy-boy will win?" With a sharp turn of his head, Edward arched his brows in amusement and tilt his head back in sort of comical laugh. The Madame pursed her lips in displeasure, but soften her face as best as she could, "Never mind that," she continued conversationally, and Edward could see a smile straining to make an appearance on her lips at Edward's theatrics. "So, what are his plans to take out Bradley? I hope it's not something that would jeopardize his position."

"Well, I can't say, Madame," Edward offered slyly. "Unless of course," Edward raised both eyebrows and leered, "the Madame, is always privy to information even before Roy-boy so maybe she can divulge what she knows."

Madame raised her eyebrow; a tight smirk is carefully playing at the edges of her thin red stain lips. "One would think a mom is allowed to know what her son—sons are going to get themselves into and speaking of information, my darling Edward; we are quite well informed. Just be careful, though—I don't think I have to tell Roy-boy, but unlike him, who tends to plan his next step methodically, you, on the other hand, has a tendency to, what do you say 'jump the gun'. Courage spawn more courage my brother would always say, but this is not one of those times, to let courage recklessly guide your actions. Bradley has been biding his time, and I'm sure it won't be for much longer. I would really like my two favorite boys, to come out unscathed after they've put things to rest."

"Madame." Edward prompted.

The Madame stopped him, "Just be careful, Edward. You're the only person I've come to trust with Roy-boy well-being, and I know you'll always look out for him. He can be an idiot, a brilliant idiot but nonetheless one when it involves you, this country and his team. I don't claim to know anything about Alchemy, but you're supposed to be the genius, and he's very powerful. Just be careful in the coming days."

Edward looked at her and nodded, and she smiled.

"So are you going to tell me how your mother is doing and what your wandering father have been up to?"


	11. Stunning Triumphant Win!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!

The mood was celebratory at Mustang's camp as he held a steady lead against Bradley.

Roars of cheers filled the Madame's Hotel Ballroom when Mustang won East Area, which carried the most electoral votes at 52 out of the of 102 to win the Führership. He was projected to win South Area, and he prevailed with 26 electoral votes and capturing North Area with 16 electoral votes bringing is his total to 94. It was fair to say that General Roy Mustang will be likely the winner if he can gather the remaining eight electoral votes needed to win the Führership.

Every poll showed a victory for General Mustang and not one poll showed Bradley winning the election. By 11 p.m. Central Area time, voting had ended in the five quintants but in Central Area and West Area votes were still being counted. If Mustang can pull a victory in Central or even West Area, which either area would ultimately bring him over the required 102 electoral votes.

Mustang has already surpassed Bradley in the popular vote bringing his votes nationwide at over 31,432,000 as oppose to Bradley's 18,568,000.

 **12:36 am**  
Mustang crossed the 102 electoral vote requirement at 12:36 am with a stunning triumphant win defeating Führer King Bradley to become the first elected Führer in the history of Amestris.

 **4:30am**  
King Bradley privately called the Führer elect General Roy Mustang and did not concede to results of the election, but no further details have been obtained as what the measures will be taken if the current Führer does not rescind his words and the process to contest the election results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading and like I said I'm writing an Edward chapter, which includes election night.


End file.
